Cera Altepetl Proper
High Jungle Quest Hub - continued from The High Jungle Prerequisite: Must have completed the High Jungle Hub quests in Cera Altepetl Boundary, and Glaucous Quarries Cera Altepetl Proper Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path, '''East of the Cera Atlepeti Boundary. You are granted entry into the city, but the bramble must be cleared or else no one is getting back in. }} A City Overgrown City Cleaning Daily Quests Note: The following are daily quests, which will come up in random order and 1 |name2=Poison Flower Picking |type2=main |desc2=Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help plucking Poison Flowers! Find Poison Flowers in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task2=Find 20 Poison Flowers |reward2= and 1 |name3 = Leaf Litter Sweeping |type3 = main |desc3 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more Bamboo Brooms! Find Bamboo Brooms in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task3 = Find 20 bamboo brooms |reward3 = and 1 |name4 = Pest Squashing |type4 = main |desc4 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs help squashing pests! Whack any critters wandering fields throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task4 = Whack 30 critters |reward4 = and 1 |name5 = Thorn Whacking |type5 = main |desc5 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, could use your help weed whacking! Whack thorny weeds popping up in fields throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task5 = Whack 15 Thorny Weeds |reward5 = and 1 |name6 = Miasma Fugmugation |type6 = main |desc6 = Chipahua, the city's janitor, needs more bamboo fans! Find bamboo fans in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task6 = Find 20 bamboo fans |reward6 = and 1 }} '''Mochi Council Quests After Completing 8 tasks for Chipahua, head North and speak to the Mochi Council at the top of the temple, in the center of the city. |name3=Blinding Foot Pain |type3=main |desc3=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. Start your search in the new Bazaar, just East of the entrance of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task3=Find someone in the new Bazaar who has Foot Salve |reward3= |name4=Sap for Salve |type4=main |desc4=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. The Pochteca in the new bazaar, will trade you some for Buckets of Sap, found in bushes in the Milpa, West of the entrance to Cera Alteptetl Proper. |task4=Find 30 Buckets of Sap |reward4= |name5=Blinding Foot Pain |type5=main |desc5=Council member Patli needs you to get them Foot Salve for their aching feet. You got some from the Pochteca in the new bazaar! Give it to the council member, atop the temple in the center of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task5=Return to council member Patti in Cera Altepetl |reward5= |name6=Absent Ancient Texts |type6=main |desc6=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Necalli needs you to recover Ancient Texts from a commoner hoarding them near the Western wall of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task6=Speak with the peasant hoarder near the Western Wall |reward6= |name7=Absent Ancient Texts |type7=main |desc7=A gang of monkeys stole the Ancient Texts. Look for them in bushes in the Milpa (farm field), in the south western corner of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task7=Recover 12 Ancient Texts |reward7= |name8=Hard of Hearing |type8=main |desc8=Help the Mochi Council with their troubles and they'll consider hearing your questions. Council member Huemac needs you to recover Wooden hearing Horns from bushes in the Milpa (farm field), in the south western corner of Cera Altepetl Proper. |task8=Find 16 Wooden Hearing Horns |reward8= |name9=A Functional Council |type9=main |desc9=With your help, the Mochi Council can now get back to running the city! They need time to discuss current affairs before they're ready to speak with you. |task9=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi council |reward9= }} 'Cera Altepetl Proper Side Quests' |name2=This City is Bananas |type2=main |desc2=Help Zapolotl find her Golden Bananas, which no-good monkeys have hid throughout Cera Alteptetl Proper. Some areas are locked and will be opened up as you help restore the city. |task2=Find 14 Golden Bananas |reward2= }} Nahui Eggs Note: Eggs become available when the Twilight Rumors Quest begins. The Strange Jungle Egg : A strange creature dropped an egg in the Ulama Field, North West from the temple. and ran off! Ask the store keeper in Certa Altepetl Proper about it. This egg is found when starting the Twilight Rumors quests : The jungle egg found in the Ulama Field is a Nahui egg, which can be hatched using one of 4 unique stone quarry artifacts available from Tlalli's Artifact Restoration Shop in the Quarries. : You can purchase more eggs from the Certa Altepetl Pahcalli store for 50 , and for an additional cost, you can hatch them there. : Note: The effects of each hatched pet may be random. , 4 |name2= Fox Nahui |desc2= Odds to win gold +0.5% |cost2= Blue Nahui Stone x1, 22,5000 , 4 |name3= Raptor Nahui |desc3= Odds to win power +0.5% |cost3= Purple Nahui Stone x1, 22,5000 , 4 |name4= Banana Nahui |desc4= Odds to win power +0.5% |cost4= Yellow Nahui Stone x1, 22,5000 , 4 }} Restoring the Shrine Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: '''The Mochi Council have summoned you. They want you to reopen the Shrine District and restore Teotl's shrine. |name2=Restoring the Shrine |type2=main |desc2=After opening the Shrine District, go to the north and inspect the Offering Slab of Teotl's Shrine |task2=Click on the Offering Slab of Teotl's Shrine |reward2= |name3=Restoring the Shrine |type3=main |desc3=You are tasked with restoring Teolt's Shrine, somewhere in the Shrine District. You've found the offering plate for the shrine. Solve the puzzles in the Shrine District field to restore Teotl's Shrine. |task3=Solve three puzzles in the Shrine District |reward3= |name4=Time with the Shrine |type4=main |desc4=The Council needs time to revisit Teotl's restored Shrine. They'll summon you later. |task4=Wait to be summoned by the Mochi Council |reward4= }} On your way through the Shrine District you will meet a person bound with vines. You should talk to him, he will be useful later. Verdant Empowerment The Mochi Council have summoned you. They want you to continue restoring the Bramblenomicon but they do not trust the Flame Gaper to do so. They have instead sent you to Xipil who you met in the Shrine District. }} Verdant Empowerment Daily Quests and 1 |name2 = Imbued Stone Storing |type2 = main |desc2 = Xipil needs help gathering Imbued Stones! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task2 = Collect 20 Imbued Stones |reward2 = and 1 |name3 = Lush Root Harvesting |type3 = main |desc3 = Xipil needs help harvesting Lush Roots! Harvest them from Dirt Piles in High Jungle fields or Flux. |task3 = Harvest 15 Lush Roots from dirt piles |reward3 = and 1 |name4 = Pulsing Vine Finding |type4 = main |desc4 = Xipil needs help gathering Pulsing Vines! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task4 = Collect 20 Pulsing Vines |reward4 = and 1 |name5 = Twitching Bone Trapping |type5 = main |desc5 = Xipil needs help gathering Twitching Bones! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task5 = Collect 20 Twitching Bones |reward5 = and 1 |name6 = Verdant Mote Nabbing |type6 = main |desc6 = Xipil needs help gathering Verdant Motes! Find them in bushes throughout the High Jungle or Flux. |task6 = Collect 20 Verdant Motes |reward6 = and 1 }} Imbuing Quests Imbuing the Hearing Horn With the Bramblenomicon restored further, head back to the Mochi Council atop the temple in Cera Altepetl Proper and speak to council member Huemac. }} Imbuing the Spectacles Council member Huemac can hear something but he does not understand. Now Council Member Patli wants you to imbue his glasses. }} Imbuing the Gloves Council member Amoxtli now wants you to imbue his gloves so that he can feel the whims of Teotl with incredible detail! }} '''Talking with Teotl After having you imbue their various objects with the Bramblenomicon's new power, the Mochi Council is busy communicating with Teotl. They'll summon you later. ---- Twilight Rumors Another 3 Days have passed and The Mochi Council has summoned you. Speak with them atop the temple in the center of Certa Altepetl Proper. ) to find a way North from Certa Altepetl Proper. |reward1= |name2=Twilight Rumors |type2=chain |desc2= |task2=Go through the northern passage in Cera Altepetl Proper |reward2= |name3=Twilight Rumors |type3=chain |desc3=You are continuing your search in the Twilight Passage |task3=Solve the puzzle (56 ) to find a way down the ridge |reward3= |name4=Twilight Rumors |type4=chain |desc4=Continue north through the Twilight Passage |task4=Solve the puzzle (56 ) to reveal the rumored structure |reward4= |name5=Twilight Rumors |type5=chain |desc5= |task5=Return to council member Amoxtli atop the Cera Altepetl Proper temple |reward5= }} The Council must study the structure. Wait for their summons. Twilight Thumb-Twiddling The Mochi Council is investigating the twisted trees you discovered. They'll summon you later. ---- 'Pedestal Preparations' The Mochi Council are doing some preparations required to ignite the Twilight Portal. Wait for their summons When the Mochi Council summons you, speak to council Member Huemac atop the temple in the center of Cera Altepetl Proper The Twilight Realm The Mochi Council needs you to scout out what lies beyond the Twilight Portal. Head to the Twilight Passage, North from Cera Altepetl Proper, Ignite the portal, and get scouting! *To ignite the portal, simply press the button on the Ignition Pedestal. *If you find any blocked passages on the other side, do try to clear them. *And, keep an eye out for Teotl! It may lie somewhere beyond the portal. Go to The Twilight Jungle to continue